Olvido
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Mamoru rememora su vida junto a la joven pareja luego de notar que se acerca el final.


**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic y la trama son de mi entera propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: Este fic puede contener posibles spoilers. Si no vieron el OVA 5 o leyeron el final del manga, no lo lean.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Mamoru rememora su vida junto a la joven pareja luego de notar que se acerca el final.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Olvido:**

Todo había cambiado. El lugar, antes reluciente y vivo, se encontraba teñido de una amarga tristeza y la soledad lo abrumaba.

Miró la pared a su lado, ya desgastada y con leves tintes de lo que antes fue pintura de color verde oliva. El marco de la puerta estaba dañado intencionalmente, con leves marcas que iban mostrando alturas, desde el metro hasta alcanzar el metro setenta. En algún punto esa persona que había sido medida durante toda su vida, aparentemente, se fue de aquel lugar. Dejando ese cuarto, verde oliva, totalmente vacío; ya sin muebles, juguetes o carteles, sin nada en absoluto.

La pareja que él mismo había acompañado en su vida era la misma que poco a poco se apagaba.

Recordaba el día que llegaron a dicho lugar, hace unos cincuenta años tal vez. Cuando ambos eran jóvenes, una pareja de adolescentes que rondaban los dieciocho años y se habían casado no hace mucho.

Pronto empezaron a trabajar, el hombre en una empresa pequeña de mineros y ella se hizo maestra jardinera. La vida seguía su curso, entre risas y felicidad, años que parecían ser de dicha y prosperidad.

Y un día, después de diez años, su ama quedó encinta. Un acontecimiento precioso, añorado por ambos. Nunca había visto al joven tan feliz por algo. Sí, era cierto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ama, pero el día que le dijo a su esposo el motivo de sus mareos, sus ojos… Tuvieron un tinte especial. Tal vez era por alegría, ilusión o a lo mejor las ganas de llorar y gritarle al mundo que iba a ser padre; fue emocionante.

El día que nació el niño casi sintió envidia, estaba feliz por ellos, pero estaban formando su propia familia poco a poco y no se sentía del todo digno. Era un mono después de todo y no uno real, era un shikigami y nada más…

 _—Ven, Mamoru, ¿No quieres cargar al bebé? —esas fueron las palabras de Nanami, quien no tardó en invitarlo a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia que ahora era cargado cariñosamente por su padre._

Estaba tan equivocado, siempre fue parte de su vida y siempre lo sería.

Ese niño creció, tal y como esas marcas en el marco lo mostraban, poseyendo la astucia del padre y la bondad de la madre. Un niño risueño, se podría decir. Con el pelo blanco como la nieve y unos ojos cafés preciosos. Se llamaba Yukki, por su pelo blanquecino.

Esa habitación le traía tantos recuerdos. Como cuando Tomoe lo mandó, malhumorado, a dormir al recién nacido que no paraba de llorar a mitad de la noche. También cuando garabateaba las paredes o rompía algo descuidadamente, siempre se echaba la culpa para que no regañaran al pequeño. Era un chico muy bueno, uno que no tardó en irse apenas ingresó a la universidad.U

Se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon sin darse cuenta, fue un buen hermano mayor después de todo. En cuanto a la pareja, ya no tan joven, tuvo sus altas y bajas. La paternidad desgasta, el cuerpo no resiste y la movilidad disminuye. Era triste, aunque se seguían divirtiendo pese a todo.

Recordaba la vez que se encontraba en el supermercado junto a su ya anciana ama, debían ir a comprar pescado y algo de café, nada más.

 _—Mamoru, ¿Qué teníamos que comprar?_

 _—Café y pescado._

 _—Oh, sí, sí, cierto._

Ella asintió efusivamente mientras buscaba la góndola de pescados. Y al rato…

 _—¿Teníamos que comprar algo?_

 _—Sí, ya compramos todo. Debemos ir a pagar, Nanami._

 _—Ay, es cierto, casi lo olvido. Que suerte que me hayas acompañado, Mamoru._

Ese fue el primer incidente extraño, no le prestó atención, debía de estar cansada.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales, olvidaba cosas pequeñas de a ratos, como apagar la olla o el lugar donde dejó el control remoto. Nada demasiado raro.

Las semanas se encargaron de hacerle notar que algo andaba mal. El día que olvidó llamar a Yukki por su cumpleaños fue uno, también cuando le preguntó tres veces si había visto su celular siendo que todo el tiempo lo tuvo en su bolsillo y cuando olvidó su aniversario fue cuando decidieron llevarla al doctor, a lo mejor tenía que tomar vitaminas o algo.

 _ **—Alzheimer, usted tiene Alzheimer grado dos…**_

Esas fueron las palabras del doctor, con gran pesar su esposo dio las gracias y pobló su mirada de dolor todo el camino de regreso a casa.

En la noche escuchaba llantos, eran tan lastimeros que inclusive los perros del vecindario aullaban para acompañar su dolor.

El hombre lloraba abrazando fuertemente a su mujer y ella lo acompañaba en su llanto, aunque estaba seguro de que no recordaba el motivo por el cual su esposo lloraba, simplemente le daba tristeza el verlo así entonces lo acompañaba.

 _—Ya, ya. Todo estará bien, verás que sí. —Nanami acariciaba el cabello de su marido, intentando reconfortarlo. Y él negaba con la cabeza, ella no sabía nada._

 _—Prométeme que nunca me olvidarás. —él la tomó de las manos, mientras le imploraba con la mirada contestar a su pregunta._

 _—¿Eh? Por supuesto que no, tonto. —para ella todo era una broma o algo parecido, no estaba consciente._

 _—¿Lo prometes? —Su voz seca, avejentada, suplicaba una respuesta afirmativa y su esposa lo notó._

 _—Por supuesto que sí, jamás te olvidaría._

Y desde entonces, cada noche, se repetían la misma pregunta una y otra vez antes de irse a dormir. Aún estando en pleno grado dos o habiendo pasado al grado tres, siempre se repetían esa promesa.

Yukki había vuelto junto a su mujer e hijos a ver el estado de su madre repetidas veces, más que devastado por la terrible noticia.

Su familia se encargaba de verificar que no les faltase nada. Siempre acompañándolos a los constantes controles o estudios.

Cuando olvidó la historia de cómo se conocieron, Tomoe tuvo que contarle la historia como si fuese una niña pequeña. Se la contaba cada atardecer, para que cuando cayese la noche y el cuento finalizara pudiesen repetir su promesa una vez más.

Y el día que ella no lo reconoció, que casi lo echó con la poca fuerza que tenía… Ese día el dolor fue tan grande que el pobre no lo resistió, un paro cardiaco terminó por llevárselo lejos esa misma tarde. Justo antes de que le contara su historia.

Él se encargó de contarle todo una y otra vez, para que la mujer no olvidase su vida junto a aquel hombre. Siempre lloraba al final, lloraba acostada en su cama mientras se abrazaba fuertemente y al rato ya ni recordaba porqué estaba triste.

Ahora estaba en grado cinco, el grado de la demencia temprana. Ya había olvidado su historia, su nombre, gente conocida en vida e inclusive el habla. No tardaría mucho en llegar al grado seis, hace mucho que su estado había empeorado.

Y él estaba solo en esa casa. Ya vacía del todo. Un comedor que hace mucho no se usa, paredes descuidadas y llenas de humedad, el cuarto de Yukki vacío desde hacía décadas y, en el cuarto más oscuro, se encontraba Nanami. Tirada en la cama mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible, pidiendo algo sin saber qué. Todo a su lado había envejecido, esos cincuenta años pasaron rápido y no pudo evitar pensar en que fue un largo viaje. Lleno de alegría y tanta tristeza al final.

En fin... Un buen Shikigami debía de morir junto a su amo, el momento en que ella dejara de respirar él también lo haría. Así que, tomando forma humana, se recostó al lado de la anciana. Justo en el momento en que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pudo escuchar como ella pronunciaba, después de meses, una palabra.

—Tomoe…

Y entonces ambos cerraron sus ojos, para siempre.

 **FIN**

 **¡¿Por qué no puedo estar una jodida vez sin meter tragedia en un fic?! Esto fue tan triste…**

 **El desafío decía: Escribe algo desde la perspectiva de una mascota.**

 **Y yo voy a meter algo triste, ¡Por el amor de Dios! En fin, creo que me ha quedado bien ¿Ustedes qué creen? Déjenme un review para saber qué piensan, los amooo.**


End file.
